Uncertain Middles Part 2
by MuseandMe2
Summary: Upon their return to the Delta Quadrant, Janeway and Chakotay resume the long trip back home together. But, will a routine visit to a nebula threaten their newfound understanding and trust of one another?
1. Chapter 1

"Meet me for dinner?"

Janeway looked up from her desk and saw Chakotay's head poking through her ready room doors. She smiled and waved a hand towards a chair. "Sure. But how about we start with lunch?"

Chakotay's tattoo wrinkled as he frowned. Cautiously, he stepped into the room. "Who are you and what have you done with Captain Janeway?"

Her smile widened. "Sit, Commander, before I changed my mind."

Chakotay practically ran to the replicator and ordered the usual for them. Grabbing the items, he walked over and placed her plate on her desk. She thanked him and pulled it across as he settled down with his own meal in front of her. She picked up a padd to read but he quickly leaned over and slapped it down. "No way," he said.

Janeway gave him an irritated look. "I didn't invite you in here to smack my hands."

"Don't pick up another padd and I won't. I'm not going to spend my lunch watching you work."

She relaxed as she caught his teasing smile. "Okay." Picking up a corner piece of her sandwich, she bit into it. After swallowing, she said, "Happy?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "You know there are times that I really miss my family, especially my mother. But you just seem to knock that longing right out of me. At least that part."

"Well, I'm glad I could help, Captain. And don't you ever compare me to a woman again."

Her smile grew bigger. "You think my mother is not an impeccable woman to be compared to?"

Chakotay took another spoon of his soup before saying, "Oh I already know your mother is an exceptional woman. She raised you, didn't she?"

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "Is that a compliment?"

Chakotay's dimples came out as he lowered his head and tried to hide his own smile. "I am very grateful that I met the great Kathryn Janeway courtesy of Mrs. Janeway."

She tossed her napkin across her desk. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Commander. The only place you can go is the captain's chair and I'm not giving it up just yet." Her mood tempered as she sat back and took another bite of her lunch.

He noticed her thoughtful look and asked, "What?"

She continued to stare at him until he straightened up and asked again. Finally, she shook her head and said, "Nothing."

Chakotay put his empty soup bowl down and folded his arms across her desk as he leaned closer. "It's not nothing. What are you thinking about?"

Her face grew stern and he saw her familiar Captain's mask appear. "I said it was nothing, Commander."

"I don't believe you, Captain," he said, mimicking her authoritative tone. He tried to reach for her hand but she pulled back.

Turning to her desk console, she pushed her food away and said, "Commander, I've been thinking of exploring this dark matter nebula we've come across. I wonder if it might be useful to us."

Chakotay hesitated but relented on pushing the issue. With an audible sigh, he answered, "I suggest we take a shuttle craft and explore. That is what we do, right?"

Janeway glanced sharply at him. "You and Tuvok take a shuttle. See what readings you come up with."

Chakotay sat back. "You're not coming with me? Are you ill, Captain?"

"Someone has to run this ship and I've had my fill of shuttle adventures for a while."

Chakotay ran his tongue across the inside of his bottom lip as he studied her. "First you agree to lunch and then you're not going to fight me to be the first one on the away mission. Now I know something's wrong."

Janeway busied herself with items scattered around her desk. "There is nothing wrong, Commander. The Doctor pronounced us both physically fit after our wormhole trip. You lecture me daily on delegating my duties and acting appropriately in the best interest of this crew. I do that and you still have a problem with me?"

Chakotay rose slowly from his chair. He took the dishes and walked them to the recycler. Slowly, he walked back to her desk and placed his hands on his hips. "I know something is bothering you. We don't have a counselor on board and, if you don't want to talk to me, then you need to find someone else. Guess what percentage of faith I have in you doing that?"

Janeway raised her eyebrows but looked away.

"I know you well enough by now that you can become a very lonely person if you want to, Captain. I know you like me." He smiled as her head snapped back up. "That's what you were thinking, wasn't it? You enjoy my company. You and I are each other's closest confidants. You can talk to me about anything. Since when are you uncomfortable with that?"

She turned back and said, "I appreciate that, Chakotay. I do, but…I can't talk to you about everything." She put her hand up to stop his visible protest and added, "But I appreciate the offer."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "Okay, I won't push this for now. But I will later. That's a promise."

Janeway gave him a small smile that she lost quickly.

"It's not a threat," he added. "Only a promise. You will always have someone on this ship to give a damn about you whether you want him to or not."

"Really? And just how far does that concern go, Commander?"

He bit back a retort and breathed deeply. He stepped away but stopped and came back. "This is about what I said in the Alpha Quadrant, isn't it? When I said if you and I had stayed here that I envisioned us eventually being more than friends."

Janeway rose from her desk. It was her turn to look shocked as his words met her mark. Her own breathing sped up as she admitted, "Yes. It…it made me…it's not that I don't appreciate what you said or you….it's just…."

"I made you uncomfortable," he finished.

"Yes," she breathed. She met his eyes and said, "Just to be clear, Commander, I can't ever do that. It would never be appropriate. Even under these circumstances."

Chakotay shook his head. "Circumstances change especially with a 60-70 year trip ahead of us." He watched as she retreated and crossed her arms across her chest. "Look, it was a random thought I had in an emotional situation. You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't pursue you, Captain. I have too much respect for you to ever make you uncomfortable aboard your own ship."

Janeway looked over and said, "Thank you, Commander."

He nodded and turned to go.

"Commander?"

He stopped again and looked back.

"I do believe the woman you marry someday is going to be a very, very lucky lady."

He smiled as she sat back down and busied herself. He stole another moment to appreciate her and said, "Yes, Captain. Even if she doesn't know it yet, I'm certain she will make me very, very happy."

"Captain?"

Janeway looked up from her captain's seat. "Yes, Mr. Paris?"

"I'm detecting the shuttle dead ahead but there is no response to our hails."

Janeway shot up. "On screen."

Tom punched up the visual of the shuttle Tuvok and Chakotay had taken earlier to the nebula. It drifted lifeless in space.

"Life signs?" When Harry hesitated, she demanded, "Mr. Kim, life signs!"

Harry shifted nervously as he reviewed the sensors. "I'm reading only one, Captain. It's Vulcan."

Janeway's eyes widened. "Transport them both directly to sick bay. Doctor, I'm on my way!"

"It was close, Captain," the Doctor said. "The Commander gave it his best shot but I am not without superior healing abilities. He has made a full recovery from the attack and, after a good's night rest, I will clear him to return to duty tomorrow."

Janeway looked at Chakotay who sat up in his bio bed smiling. His expression seemed odd but after being revived from no discernable brain activity, she wasn't going to question it. She walked over and placed a hand against his bare chest. "How do you feel?"

Chakotay glanced down at her touch. He covered her hand and pressed her flesh into his. She tried to pull back from the intensely intimate touch but he wouldn't allow it. "Much better now that you're here, Captain."

Janeway looked back at the Doctor.

"The medication should wear off in a few hours, Captain."

Returning to Chakotay, she allowed his fingers to caress hers and said, "I'm glad you're okay, Commander. May I have my hand back now?"

He grinned. "Why? There are other places you haven't felt yet."

Janeway's mouth dropped and the Doctor cleared his throat loudly. He walked over and said, "Commander, I think the Captain would like to check on my other patient."

"Yes," she said. "But I promise I'll be back."

"You better," he said sternly. "We have a lot to discuss."

Janeway took note of his intense demeanor as he let her hand slip away from his. "Thank you."

His sweet smile returned. "You're welcome, Captain."

Janeway walked away and took the Doctor with her. "Medication?" she whispered.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, Captain. The side effects will disappear in a few hours."

She walked to the other side of the room where Tuvok sat on a separate bio bed already re-dressed in his uniform. "Tuvok, I don't expect you back on duty today."

"If you don't mind, Captain, I'd like to return at once."

"Why?"

"It is necessary."

Her brow furrowed. "Now you're cryptic as well. What happened out there?"

"The Commander and I were returning to Voyager after investigating the nebula. We found nothing of any consequence or interest to us. As we were about to leave, an unknown alien attacked us. I heard the Commander yell but, before I could turn around to see why, I was hit on the back of the head. Then, I woke up here."

Janeway's eyes searched his. "And you have no recollection of what or who may have attacked you?"

"No, Captain. I do not. I strongly suggest we leave this area of space. We are obviously not equipped to encounter whatever beings make this nebula their home."

The Captain folded her arms. "I'd still like to know who they are and why they attacked you without provocation."

"Not necessary. Both Commander Chakotay and I are now well and we will return to our duties at once."

"Not Commander Chakotay," the Doctor interjected. "He was obviously the target. He needs a little more rest than you require. You only received a glancing blow. He was hit full force."

"By what?" Janeway asked. "What attacked them?"

"Well, from what I can tell, it was some sort of bioneural energy attack. However it was done, it drained their nervous systems of all neural activity."

"Why?"

"I have a theory," Tuvok said.

"Well, let's hear it, Mr. Tuvok," she said.

"I believe we have encountered a type of species that feeds off of or uses bioneural energy in some way. That's why we must leave. Since this ship operates with bioneural circuitry, I would strongly advise against initiating future contact with this life form as it will definitely endanger us and this ship."

Janeway nodded. "Agreed. But I still want you to take the rest of the day off. I'll see you tomorrow on the bridge along with the Commander."

Tuvok nodded. "As you wish, Captain."

She glanced back at Chakotay who sat and stared intently at her across the room. She was relieved that a bad situation hadn't been any worse but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was still very, very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Chakotay and Tuvok joined Janeway on the bridge. She had ordered long range scans to try and satisfy her curiosity but she also had made Paris maneuver well away from the edges of the nebula.

"Captain," Tuvok said. "I thought you were going to continue on our course home and avoid this area of space?"

"We are, Mr. Tuvok," she said. "But, I'm still curious about who attacked you and why."

"It is not wise to investigate. We must leave now."

Janeway turned to face him. "Really? You seem awfully sure of that, Lieutenant."

"As I was last night in sickbay. And as your Security Chief, my recommendation has not changed. We should not explore further."

Janeway glanced down at Chakotay who sat and looked up at her with a big smile on his face. His new cheerfulness was unnerving though she couldn't quite figure out why. She looked back at Tuvok and said, "Your objection is duly noted."

"Captain?" Janeway returned her attention to Chakotay who rose and stepped closer to her. "May I see you in private?"

His face closed in on hers and she could feel his warmth radiating. Her forehead wrinkled before she stepped back and nodded. "Of course, Commander." Waving a hand towards her ready room, she said, "After you."

He hesitated, his eyes never leaving hers, as he stood there in front of her. The captain made another gesture for him to walk towards the door. Finally, he walked around and slowly made his way inside. She shook her head slightly and said to Tuvok, "You have the bridge."

Tuvok watched her until the doors slid shut. "Mr. Paris, maintain a great deal of distance between us and that nebula," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," Tom said.

In the ready room, Janeway walked over to her desk where Chakotay sat perched on top. He rose as she entered. His smile grew bigger and she couldn't help but return his grin for a bit. She watched as he followed every step she made until she came to her seat. There was silence for a few moments until she cleared her throat and said, "Commander?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You wanted to speak to me in private?"

Chakotay licked his lips. "Yes, I did."

She waited. Breaking their eye contact briefly, she said, "Since I'm not a telepath, would you care to verbalize what you wish to speak to me about? I will be able to actually respond to your concerns if you do that for me."

Chakotay's serene state faltered as confusion flashed across his face. "I'm sorry. My concerns, Captain?"

"I assume you don't agree with Tuvok about not investigating the nebula where you were attacked? I have to confess I'm not very willing myself to let it go. But, if Tuvok is right, we can't risk this ship to a life form that may feed off of it. We'd be throwing ourselves to the proverbial wolves."

"But you have to go back."

"What? Why? Do you remember more of what happened yesterday?"

He shook his head. "No. But I want to know what happened to me. I prefer to face my enemies."

"Enemies?" Janeway came around the desk and laid a hand on his arm. "You don't know who or what they are yet. Having said that, do you think we can investigate and keep this ship safe?"

Chakotay glanced down at her touch. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her tight against him and crushed his lips against hers. Janeway struggled against his iron grip and managed to hook her leg around his to unsteady him and flip him back. He fell against the chair bringing her down with him. As soon as they hit bottom, Chakotay's eyes met hers and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Janeway's shocked expression spoke for itself as she extricated herself from him and stood up. She fingered some stray hairs back that had fallen in the fray and quickly walked back to her desk. Touching the communicator button, she called, "Lieutenant Tuvok, join us in my ready room, now!"

She watched Chakotay get up and start towards her. Shaking her head, she said, "Don't come near me."

Chakotay didn't have a chance to protest as the doors flew open and Tuvok walked in. He looked at the Captain and concern crossed his face at her unnerved appearance. "Captain? Are you okay?"

Janeway nodded and unconsciously smoothed her hair again. "Yes. Tell me, have you experienced any personality changes or any other unusual thoughts or behavior since yesterday?"

Tuvok glanced at Chakotay who looked away. "No, other than a headache which the doctor took care of, I am fine. I suspect that is not the case for the Commander?"

Both Tuvok and Janeway looked over at him. Chakotay stared between them and said, "Is there a problem?"

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "I think your behavior just now is very much a problem, Commander."

Chakotay shook his head. "I don't understand. If you don't want to go back to the nebula, it's your ship. I won't fight you on that. I would never countermand an order like that."

"I'm not talking about the nebula, Commander," she snapped. "Although I really hope that's the reason for all of this because I cannot believe you just lost your mind just now and put your hands on me like that."

Tuvok stiffened. "What?" He stepped towards the Commander but Janeway held him back. "Captain, if he became aggressive towards you, he needs to be…"

"Taken to sickbay," she finished for him. "Have the Doctor check him again. The Commander is definitely not himself."

Tuvok looked him up and down and said, "And if he is himself?"

"Confine him to quarters. I'll deal with him later."

"Captain, I believe the brig may be a more appropriate place if he chose to…"

"Confine him to his quarters or sickbay, whichever the Doctor deems more appropriate."

"_Captain?" _Paris' voice came over the comm.

"Yes, Tom?" she said.

"_I think you better get out here. The thrusters have just pushed us towards the nebula. I have them shut down again but someone issued a command to start the engines and bypassed the helm."_

Janeway looked at Chakotay and said, "And just whose command codes were used to give that order to the engines, Mr. Paris?"

There were a few moments of silence before Tom responded, "_Commander Chakotay's, Captain."_

The Doctor finished waving a tricorder over Chakotay. "I see nothing that indicates anything other than the Commander is in full and perfect health."

Janeway looked at Chakotay seated on the bio bed with Tuvok standing just behind them. "So Commander Chakotay is in full command of his faculties? You detect no alien presence?"

The Doctor shook his head. "None."

Tuvok and Janeway exchanged looks. Chakotay put his head down and waited. "Would you mind giving me an explanation as to why you moved this ship closer to the nebula without my express permission?" she asked.

Chakotay remained silent.

Janeway placed her hands on her hips as she glanced around the room with an annoyed look. "I'm waiting, Commander! Tell me, do I need to pull B'Elanna out of engineering? Seska is gone but is there a new mutiny plot in place that I need to worry about?"

Chakotay's head snapped up and he stared at her. His eyes seemed to plead with hers until they grew cold and distant. His perplexed face softened into the nonchalant state she had recently come to hate. He smiled and said, "I like a woman giving me orders. It's appealing."

Janeway's mouth dropped a bit before she caught herself and looked sharply at the Doctor. He pushed Chakotay back against the bed and restrained him. "Obviously my findings are incorrect. Let's do a deep neural scan and see what we may have missed."

Chakotay wriggled in the confinement field but finally held still as the Doctor switched on the scan. Janeway and Tuvok watched his bioscans appear on the screen. The Doctor superimposed another set and it matched up identically. The Doctor looked at his patient and then at the captain. "Biologically, this is Commander Chakotay. I can only surmise that his personality changes are the residual effects of his head injury and/or near death experience. They are not uncommon a few days after such an event."

"Not good enough," Janeway answered. "He's putting this ship in danger by countermanding my orders behind my back. Keep looking."

The Doctor nodded and she looked over at Tuvok. "You are now acting First Officer. Until the Commander is medically cleared, he's relieved of duty."

"Understood, Captain."

Janeway looked down at Chakotay who stared at her. The intense concern his eyes showed earlier was back although he remained silent. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. She smiled and watched his mouth twitch. But instead of the friendly grin she was used to receiving, he broke into a broad smile and the concern she had noted just a few minutes before twisted into a deep obscene longing. Janeway suddenly felt cold and shivered as she returned his hand to the bed. Patting it, she said, "Rest, Commander. I'll be back to check on you later."

Straightening up, she looked at Tuvok and said, "I understand your objection to exploring the nebula but I need answers. Something is very wrong here and I need to know what. Come, you're with me."

Back on the bridge, Janeway stood behind Paris. "Move us closer, Tom. But be alert. At the sign of any power drain or any other sign of trouble, back us off and take us to full impulse."

"Aye, Captain."

She turned to look at Harry who also nodded as he monitored any and all activity in communications as previously ordered.

Voyager moved into position around the nebula. "Anything?" she asked.

Tom shook his head. "Nothing registering as being out there, Captain."

Janeway looked back at Tuvok's stoic face. He remained silent. Turning to the foreboding blackness on the view screen, she said, "Tom, take us in."


	3. Chapter 3

Tom carefully guided Voyager into the blackness of the nebula.

"Anything, Mr. Tuvok?" Janeway asked.

"Nothing yet, Captain."

"Keep alert." Janeway walked over to Tom and looked at the helm readings. They showed steady forward progress with no signs of any outside disturbances.

"_Sickbay to Captain Janeway."_

Janeway straightened. "Janeway here. Go ahead, Doctor."

"_Captain, if the bridge can spare you, I think you need to return for a few minutes to look at some findings I think you'll find very interesting."_

Janeway looked over at Tuvok who returned her steady stare. "On my way." Nodding, she said, "Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

"Aye, Captain. Would it not be prudent to hold position here while you are away?"

She thought a moment and said, "Yes." Placing a hand on Tom's shoulder, she said, "Mr. Paris, maintain our position for now."

"Aye, Captain."

A few minutes later, Janeway strode back into sickbay. She noticed Chakotay lay sleeping on the bio bed. She walked into the office where the Doctor was studying his computer screen and said, "Doctor, you found something wrong with the Commander?"

"Not with the Commander. With your current First Officer."

Janeway stepped up. "What?"

The Doctor turned his console towards her to display a set of bio scans superimposed on the screen. Unlike Chakotay's, these scans showed marked differences in their comparison. Janeway reviewed the screen and then looked at the Doctor. "These are…"

"Lieutenant Tuvok's. I would strongly suggest he make a return visit because he is not himself as you can see."

Janeway slapped her communicator. "Janeway to Tuvok." Silence greeted her words. "Janeway to the bridge. Please respond!"

She looked at the Doctor and then felt the ship's engines engage. Muttering a curse under her breath, she slapped her communicator again and said, "Security to the bridge. Detain Lieutenant Tuvok now."

"_Captain?"_

"You heard me. Janeway out!" She slapped one more time and called, "B'Elanna?"

"_Torres here, Captain."_

"Shut the engines down now. We have an issue on the bridge."

"_Captain?"_

"Do it!"

After a few minutes, B'Elanna's voice sounded again over the comm.. _"Captain, I've tried everything. The engines are not responding. We'll have to eject the warp core to override the computer."_

Janeway sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What is our heading?"

"_We are currently being pulled into the heart of the nebula."_

"Then we have no choice," Janeway said, "Do it. Eject the core!"

Voyager shuttered as the warp core was ejected and the ship drifted against the black nebula in space. Just then, Chakotay awoke and jumped from his bed. He looked over at her as his wild eyes found hers. "Commander?" she said.

Chakotay looked around for a minute until he settled himself. His face finally turned to hers again and he leered at her.

Janeway's hand instinctively went for her phaser and his gaze followed her movement. He laughed and said, "I would never hurt you."

"I don't know that. You're obviously not yourself. That much is obvious. What do you and whoever Tuvok is want from us?"

"Energy."

"Forget it. I just ejected the core. You won't get it."

"Put it back."

"No."

Chakotay took a few steps towards her but she stood her ground. The Doctor backed up and grabbed a hypospray. Chakotay noticed and said, "You won't need that, Doctor. I won't hurt her."

The Doctor nodded and said, "I'll make sure that you don't."

Chakotay smiled. "Touching isn't it? Such loyalty. Never would have believed that after the past few months, would you?"

"On the contrary," Janeway said. "The last few months have made us tighter and closer than we could have ever imagined. I see you have his memories. Chakotay, I know you're there. Fight whatever this thing is inside of you."

"Thing?" Chakotay rubbed his chin. "It's just me, darling. I've managed to synchronize completely with him." Stepping up, he grabbed her arm and pushed the Doctor down as he tried to intercede. Pulling her close to him, his hot breath blew across her cheeks as he sighed and said, "You and I need to talk. Alone."

Janeway raised her chin and said, "I'd love to talk with Chakotay. Let me speak to him."

"No. You will speak with me."

Her lips thinned. "I will speak to Chakotay."

"He's not here."

Janeway's eyes darted with his. "Yes, he is. He apologized to me for your behavior in the ready room. He's there. He's fighting you. I can see it in his eyes."

Chakotay moved his lips just above hers. "He's not fighting me. He's completely with me because he wants you. I can feel his raw passion for you. It's thrilling and it has been a long time." Janeway tried to pull away but he held her tight. "You should give into it. I can make you feel very, very good. And since you and your fiancé aren't going to meet each other any time soon, what the hell, right?"

Janeway tried to yank her arm away. "You are disgusting. You have taken an honorable man and you have corrupted him. You are not the Commander and you do nothing to change my opinion of him. I'll make sure you pay for that."

Chakotay laughed and shoved her away. "You are going to be a challenge, Captain. I like that. It's been a long time since I've had a body and felt these physical desires again. I need to make use of them."

Janeway rubbed at her arm where he had bruised her. "Body? Then you were once a physical being?"

"Yes. We're currently disembodied but now, with your energy, we can sustain in your form for your natural life span. You may be the most compatible beings yet. Why haven't we met before?"

"We're not from around here."

"Ah, but you are here now and you will sustain us for many, many years to come."

"I actually have other plans."

Chakotay leered again. "Your plans have changed. I'll be making your plans from now on. "

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh really? And just what sort of plans do you have in mind?"

Chakotay stepped closer and grabbed her by the shoulders again. "You'll enjoy this. I've chosen you to be my mate. You'll be very happy with me. You should be thankful that I chose the one person on this ship that is actually attracted to you. You see we are nothing if not sensitive to your needs."

"My needs don't include mating with you."

Searching her eyes, he leaned in and crushed his lips with hers. This time he went deeper but a sharp hissing sound suddenly collapsed him against her body and he went limp. She struggled under his weight to hold him up as the Doctor finally grabbed him and placed him back on the bio bed.

Janeway wiped her mouth against the back of her hand and said, "We have to find Tuvok. Is the Commander…"

"Contained for good?" the Doctor finished. "Yes. Level 10 force field."

"Can you get this entity out of the Commander and back to the nebula?"

"Yes. I think he gave up enough information that I can develop a way to force his consciousness out of the Commander and back out into space. We'll need to be clear of the nebula though to make sure they can't attack again."

"Shields. We can raise shields after we transport them off of Voyager."

"I would still strongly suggest being away from the nebula. Shields can be their power source. They are stronger here and have…"

"Strength in numbers. Got it." Janeway looked at Chakotay and said, "How many do you think there are?"

"In the Commander, one. As far as how many live outside this ship in this nebula, that remains an unknown. I'll need more information to determine that."

"How about we not find out." Janeway slapped her communicator. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Tuvok."

"_Lieutenant Tuvok is on the bridge."_

She exchanged glances with the Doctor and called, "Janeway to the bridge."

"_Tom here, Captain."_

"Mr. Tuvok…"

"…_is not happy about being in custody, Captain. He's on his fourth logical argument against his detainment but he's being cooperative."_

The Doctor sighed and said, "Just like a good little Vulcan." He looked over at Chakotay and said, "It would appear that these life forms do not exert complete control over their hosts."

Janeway looked at him. "How so?"

"Well, Tuvok is still behaving like a Vulcan. The Commander is still acknowledging your authority although in a completely inappropriate way. It seems they are forced not only to maintain the limitations of the host body but also the emotions as well."

Janeway shook her head. "Chakotay would never treat or talk to me like this."

"No, not as long as he was the one in control of his actions. But that doesn't mean those primal feelings do not exist within him. Obviously they do. I believe the entity is taking what's already there and letting it loose for lack of a proper term in a misguided attempt to operate successfully here."

Janeway looked at Chakotay. "Well, I don't like his methods. He's way off base."

"Agreed."

Janeway slapped her communicator again. "B'Elanna, can we tractor the warp core but not engage it until after we clear the nebula?"

"_Yes, Captain."_

"Do it. Janeway to Paris. Tom, take us out of this nebula as fast as Voyager can muster. I'm on my way."

A few minutes later, Janeway stepped off the bridge and saw the security detail surrounding Tuvok. Walking over, she bent down and said, "I know what you are. You want this ship and, more importantly, this crew. You cannot have us. I will be returning you to your home."

Tuvok looked at her. "As you wish, Captain."

Janeway's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you want to go back like your friend? Did you decide you were already free so why tempt fate for others you didn't really care about?"

Tuvok nodded. "Exactly. I knew from the minute I overtook this form how you would react. I knew it was a losing proposition to expect that we could trick you. I was right."

Janeway nodded. "You were. Your friend ruined it." Standing up, she glanced at the view screen and asked, "Time to exit?"

"Almost out, Captain," Tom said. "Just a few more turns and we're out."

"Good," she said. Turning around, she ordered, "Take Lieutenant Tuvok to sickbay. The Doctor is waiting for him."

As Tuvok was led away, Tom guided Voyager out of the nebula and the spaceship shot free into the stars.

Janeway called engineering and B'Elanna confirmed the warp core had safely made the trip with them. As she and her team busied themselves with re-integrating it, Janeway called sickbay. "Doctor, are our patients ready?"

"_Ready, Captain. One of them is not very happy about it. I'll give you the first guess as to which one that is."_

Janeway couldn't help but give a small smile as she heard Tom say softly, "He's really gonna miss you, Captain…" She walked back to her Captain's chair and sat down. "Mr. Paris, on my order. Do we now have warp capability?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Raise shields and jump to it as soon as the Doctor's transport is complete. Ready?" Tom nodded and she said, "Now Doctor!"

A transporter beam shot from Voyager's port bow depositing the beings deep into the nebula. A cloud of white came storming from that area of space and Voyager immediately raised it shields and jumped into warp just as the cloud reached the ship.

"All clear, Captain," Tom said.

Janeway exhaled the breath she had been keeping in and said, "Thank you, Mr. Paris. Get us back on our heading. You have the bridge. I'll be in sickbay."

"Aye, Captain."

Five minutes later, Janeway strode back into sickbay. Tuvok and Chakotay each sat on the bio beds just as they had a day earlier when Voyager had retrieved the shuttle after the attack. She slowed and approached the men cautiously.

From the concerned and embarrassed look on the Commander's face, it looked like Chakotay was fully himself. He did not speak and offered limited glances in her direction. Tuvok took the floor as he straightened and said, "May I offer my apologies, Captain, for my behavior. I was…"

"Not yourself, Tuvok?" she said.

He nodded. "Indeed. I tried to communicate with the entity but was obviously unsuccessful in doing so."

"Actually, Mr. Tuvok, you were very successful. He didn't put up much of a fight even though he did try and make a run for his freedom. I'm not sure I can quite fault him for that but I'm afraid he'll need to find another way to redevelop his physical form since I very much appreciate having my friend back."

Tuvok gave her a quick nod. "I would have missed you too, Captain. It is good to be back."

Janeway looked over at Chakotay. "That goes for you too, Commander."

Chakotay didn't look at her. "Captain…"

She walked over and tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder which he quickly shrugged off. "We'll talk later, Commander."

He finally looked up at her and said, "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to have Lieutenant Tuvok take me to the brig now."

Janeway's brow furrowed. "Why? I don't normally place ship's personnel in detention because of an alien possession." She winked and said, "I'll excuse it this one time, Commander, but if it happens again, then we may have to discuss some consequences for you."

Chakotay's face remained pained. "Captain, what I did…"

Janeway lost her smile and said, "We'll talk about it later." She looked back at Tuvok and said, "Tuvok, you may take your post if the Doctor has cleared you. I would prefer you take some time for yourself but…"

"That will not be necessary, Captain."

She nodded. "I thought that would be your answer. It's good to have you back, Lieutenant."

Tuvok nodded and walked out of sickbay. Janeway looked at the Doctor who silently excused himself and headed back to his office. She turned back to Chakotay and sat down next to him. He tried to move away but she interlocked her arm with his. "Hey, it's my turn, remember?"

Chakotay looked at her. "What?"

"You said I could talk to you about anything. That goes both ways. Talk to me, Chakotay."

He shook his head and remained silent. After a few minutes, he said, "How can you even want to be near me? Trust me? What I did to you was…"

"Not your fault. It was a horrible thing for you to watch and for me to experience but it's over. It's done. We move on."

"How? How do we ever do that?" He shifted to face her and said, "Captain, you know I would never cross that line with you, ever. Right?"

Janeway squeezed his arm. "I do know that. And I also know that you and I are going to have our private thoughts. I'm very sorry that you were forced to reveal yours. It wasn't fair."

He looked away again. "I would never think that about you."

Janeway stood up and smoothed her uniform. "That's not being honest, Commander. I already know that, if this trip continues for a long time, you wouldn't mind if you and I became more than professional crew members. It's only natural that people start to pair off in a long journey like this. It's already started to happen among some of the crew. Why not you and me? We're social beings and, in Tuvok's words, it would only be logical. Only natural."

He eyed her and said, "But you made it clear that would never happen."

She crossed her arms and said, "And you don't really believe that, Commander. If you did, you wouldn't care so much about me or my well being. I'm not stupid. I am a woman underneath this uniform. So suck it up already. It happened. It's nothing I didn't already suspect you wanted to do. The manner in which it was displayed was inappropriate but it wasn't your fault. I know you would never approach me with that type of aggression. If you were that type of man, you would have done it already. You've had plenty of opportunity to do so. But I would have ended it. Just like I did."

He shook his head solemnly and said, "I would never do that to you or any other woman."

She smiled and said, "At least not without their full participation and permission, right?"

Chakotay looked shocked but finally managed his own smile complete with dimples. "I think we should end this conversation now."

Janeway laughed softly and said, "Agreed, Commander." She waved a hand towards the exit. "Let's move on, shall we?"

He nodded and stood up. "I await your orders, Captain."

She gave him a sideways glance and said, "Unfortunately, they won't be the ones you want, Commander."


End file.
